Keep Calm and Karaoke On!
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to do some Karaoke when they have the Burrow to themselves. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione I don't own Harry Potter. All rights to the right people. Song rights belong to the artist.
1. Ginny and Hermione

Keep Calm and Karaoke On!

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to do some Karaoke when they have the Burrow to themselves. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione I don't own Harry Potter. All rights to the right people. Song rights belong to the artist.

"It's Friday night and we have the entire house to ourselves" Ginny said excitedly, her boyfriend Harry Potter and her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione decided to spend this Friday night at home. All of Ginny and Ron's siblings were at their own place and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was on holiday in Scotland. "Remember that Karaoke contest we did, if I'm not mistaken we did individual, boys vs. girls and couples." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry looked at each other….remembering the fun that was had by all. "I've gotten some new karaoke CDs" said Ginny "Great" Hermione said excitedly. "Whose going first Harry asked. "I will" Ginny all but shouted.

"I've also charmed the machine to where we can call the name and artist of the song" Ginny explained to Hermione and the boys. Taking the microphone she looked over her choices and said "Roar, Katy Perry". Harry and Ron looked at each other as Ginny approached her brother

"_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely__"_

Glaring at her brother and turning her attention back to the screen

_"__I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything__"_

"_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now__"_

Ginny turned her head towards her brother

"_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!__"_

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!__"_

Both Harry and Hermione were having a hard time keeping a straight face because Ron's expression was priceless.

"_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now__"_

Unable to contain their laughter any longer Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. Ron still appeared to be shocked.

"_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!__"_

Ginny, now having the words down turned to her brother, grabbing his shoulders causing him to be scared out of his mind and Harry and Hermione to fall in floor laughing.

"_I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!__"_

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar__"_

"Wow, Ginny that was good" Hermione said breathless, Ron still shocked asked "Did I do something to tick you off?" Ginny looked at her brother. "No, I seen this song on the CD and I've hear it before and I thought I'd see how you'd react" turning her attention to Harry "Your turn" Harry looked at Ginny "I need some time to recover from laughing, I've laughed until my stomach hurts" Harry said holding his stomach "Hermione should go next, ladies first". "OK" Hermione said fully recovered from laughing. "Lets See" Hermione said "This must be get Ron day because I've got a song idea that might surprise him". Picking her selection and turning to Ron motioning him to come here with her finger "Piece of Me, Britney Spears". "Oh, god" Ron moaned, Harry burst into another fit of laughing along with Ginny.

"_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me? You want a piece of me?__"_

Ron looked terrified which cause Ginny and Harry to break out laughing

"_I'm Miss Bad Media Karma, another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm in workin' and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm, I'm still an exceptional earner  
You want a piece of me?__"_

Ron looked over at his best friend as if he was saying "Help Me". Harry sympathized with Ron…only for a moment.

"_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)__"_

"_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)__"_

Hermione looked Ron dead in the eye for the next part

_I'm Mrs. You Wanna Piece Of Me?  
Tryin' and ***** me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off?_

_Hoping I'll resort to some havoc  
End up settlin' in court  
_

Hermione gave Ron her I'm being dead serious face for:

"_Now are you sure you want a piece of me?__"__  
_

Ron panicked and not such what to do frantically shook his head no

_I'm Mrs. Most Likely To Get On The TV For Strippin' On The Streets  
When gettin' the groceries, no, for real are you kiddin' me?  
No wonder there's panic in the industry  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?_

Harry made a face that said "Would she consider doing that?"

Ginny leaned over and said "She's too much of a good girl to that in public"

"_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)_

Ron realized the song is all most over let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding_  
_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17__"_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me? You want a piece, piece of me?  
You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me?)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra, This Just In  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. She's Too Big, Now She's Too Thin  
(You want a piece of me?)_

_You want a piece of me?  
_

"Merlin's beard Hermione" Ron exclaimed, looking over at Ginny and Harry who was just as surprised as Ron was.

"That will teach you to mess with me would it…Ronald". Hermione said with her hands on her hips looking in being dead serious way to Ron. "OOOOOOOH" Ginny and Harry exclaimed looking at Ron. "Man….go" motioning Harry to take his turn.

Boys turn next chapter.


	2. Harry and Ron's Turn

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron's Turn

"I'm going to have some fun with this" Harry thought as he moved though the list of songs. Finally making his choice, he picked up the microphone and said "One More Night, Maroon 5". Ginny looked puzzled and Hermione caught on. Yes it's true, Harry and Ginny dated in his sixth year, her fifth. He broke up with her for her protection and they reunited after the war. Ron didn't have a problem with his best friend dating his sister…having sex with her…..was a different story. Ron's face showed and shocked and building rage when the music started.

"_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so **** dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more."_

Ron looked at his best friend with a murderous look.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Hermione was recovering from the shock, she remembered that Harry's singing voice was left to be desired, but that depended on the song and she to admit…..he did good on this one.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night"_

The more murderous look Ron's face got, the tighter Ginny gripped her wand, ready to hex Ron if he tried to murder her boyfriend.

"_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell."_

Ron's face went from murderous to shocked…. "Would Harry really feel guilty about having sex with my sister? …..what am I thinking?

"_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you."_

Ginny thought to herself "With me…you better not feel stupid, and if crawling is the only you can get me, then surely you can be with me"

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

Harry caught a moment to look back at Ginny and she smiled, along with Hermione, he didn't even shoot a glance at Ron before the words started again.

"_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)"_

Ginny and Hermione then turned their attention to Ron who looked like he didn't know what to do.

"_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Ginny and Hermione sat next to each other and started to move a little to the music and laugh at their own actions.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)"_

Harry toke a moment to let out a breath and concluded the song.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)"_

Harry walks a distance away from Ron and comes back over to where Ginny is sitting. "Your turn" Harry tells Ron. Ron looks at him and his sister "Have you two…..had…s .s.s.s…sex?" he asked. "NO!" both answered quick. "OK, Hermione, you know I love you, so I picked a song that I hope will tell you how I really feel about you" Ron said Hermione smiling. Hermione blushed and Ron picked up the microphone "How Sweet it is to Be Loved by You, Kris Allen." He turned and smiled at Hermione

_How sweet it is to be loved by you, oh baby  
How sweet it is to be loved by you, ooh_

Hermione was really blushing. No one has ever sung a song just for her before.

_Needed the shelter of someone's arms  
And there you were _

Ron turned his head to Hermione

_Needed someone to understand my ups and downs  
_

Ginny and Harry laughed at this and Ginny said "Shouldn't be the other way around?"

_And there you were_

_With sweet love and devotion  
Deeply touching my emotions  
_

Ron walked over to Hermione and pulled her up close to him

_Well, I wanna stop and thank you baby  
I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes_

Hermione's face was now as red as Ron's hair

_How sweet it is to be loved by you, yes baby  
How sweet it is to be loved by you, don't you know darling?_

Ginny smiled at her brother, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

_Close my eyes at night and wonder where would _

_I be without you in my life  
Everything was just a bore, all the things I did  
It seems I done them before_

Hermione smiled at his and to Ron.

_But you brighten up for me all of my days  
With a love so sweet in so many ways  
I wanna stop and thank you baby  
I just wanna stop and thank you baby, oh yes_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you, yes darling, don't you know?  
How sweet it is to be loved by you, ooh_

Ron and Hermione were now in the middle of the living dancing in a circle

_You were better to me than I've been to myself  
For me there's you and nobody else  
I wanna stop and thank you baby  
I just wanna stop and thank you baby_

_Oh, now, how sweet it is to be loved by you, don't you know baby?  
Oh, how sweet it is to be loved by you, don't you know baby?  
How sweet it is to be loved by you_

Ron and Hermione stopped dancing and then he kissed her "Aw, Ron, that was so sweet" Ginny exclaimed with a smile…..until she turned to Harry and elbowed him in the side. "Ouch, what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his side. "How come you don't do something sweet for me like what Ron just did?" Ginny asked. "Gin….I don't know how to answer that with the fear of bat boogey hexes coming towards me.

"OK, girls, your turn

Girls duet coming up next


	3. Girls vs Boys

Chapter 3

Ginny and Hermione looked over their choices and then decided "Mama's Broken Heart, Miranda Lambert" both girls said together and glanced their boyfriends.

Hermione:

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors  
I screamed his name 'till the neighbors called the cops  
I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
I don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop_

_Word got around to the barflies and the Baptists  
My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook  
I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it  
Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_

Both:

_Go and fix your make-up, girl it's just a breakup  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart, but this ain't my Mama's Broken Heart_

Ginny:

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames  
Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches  
When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

Harry and Ron look at each other. "Remind me to never make your sister mad"

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation  
Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make  
My mama came from a softer generation  
Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

Both:

_Go and fix your make-up, girl it's just a breakup  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart, this ain't my Mama's Broken Heart_

_Powder your nose, Paint your toes  
Line you lips and keep 'em closed  
Cross your legs and dot your i's  
And never let 'em see you cry_

_Go and fix your make-up, girl it's just a breakup  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart, well this ain't my Mama's Broken Heart_

Harry and Ron looked at their girlfriends in shock and made a mental note to never made them mad. Harry had the bat boogey hex to be afraid of and the wrath of a redheaded Weasley. Then who knows what Hermione is capable of.

Hermione walked over to where the boys were sitting and snapped her fingers and that caused them both to jump. "Your turn" she said. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch and settled in for the show. "How about something different, it's summer, we're out of school officially and let's pick a song that talks about that" Ron said looking at the girls, "How about this one" Harry asked "Summer Nights, Rascal Flatts" Ron said into the microphone.

Ron:

_Come on ladies, it's time to_

_Pop that top_

_And fellas, I know you're_

_Ready to rock_

_We went crazy, cooped_

_Up all winter long_

_And school is out so let's_

_Get it on_

_Flip flop tan and some white sand_

_I know the perfect spot_

Both:

_Well the sun better set soon_

_So we can get in the mood_

_Things start gettin' all heated up_

_When it starts gettin' cool_

_Yeah_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody are you with me_

_Let that igloo cooler_

_Mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights_

Ron:

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

Both:

_Holler if you're ready_

_For some summer nights_

Ron:

_Come on - Oh, yeah, yeah_

Harry:

_Now fellas, you better watch_

_Your step_

_Don't them teeny French bikinis_

_Make you lose your breath_

_Back to the ladies_

_Y'all keep doing y'alls thing_

_'Cause everything about you_

_Makes me wanna scream_

Hermione and Ginny laugh at how Harry said Y'all and did scream in a high note similar to the artist did

Both:

_The sun is getting low,_

_There it goes_

_Here we go, here comes the moon_

_Things start getting all heated up_

_When it starts getting cool - yeah_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody are you with me_

_Let that igloo cooler_

_Mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights_

Harry:

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

Both:

_Holler if you're ready_

_For some summer nights_

Ron:

_Oh, it's a party down in Padre_

_Big bonfire on the beach_

_It's Coronas in Daytona, y'all_

_Well, it's wild and it's free_

Hermione laughed at Ron saying Y'all

Both:

_Summer nights_

_Everybody are you with me_

_Let that igloo cooler_

_Mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready_

_For some summer nights_

Both:

_Summer nights_

_Everybody are you with me_

_Let that igloo cooler_

_Mark your piece of paradise_

_Summer nights_

_Everybody's feeling sexy_

_Holler if you're ready_

_For some summer nights_

_Ron:_

_Yeah, yeah are you ready_

_For some summer nights_

_Yea Baby_

_Summer nights_

_It's summer nights_

_Come on_

Ginny and Hermione busted out laughing, Ginny looks at Harry "can we go first?"


	4. The Duets HG RH

"Okay, we can go first, what song do you want to do?" Harry asked. "First, answer me this question" Ginny looked at Harry with a look that says you better got this question right. Harry gulped loud "What's the question Gin?" praying to any God listening that he'd get it right. "What was the movie we seen in the muggle theater on our first date?" Harry looked puzzled and braced himself for Ginny's wrath in the event his answer was wrong. "Grease?" when Ginny smiled, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"What's Grease?" Ron asked, "It's a movie about boy meets girl, girl leaves boy, boy and girl meet at school when girl transfer to the boy's school, girl falls for boy and they sing" Ginny answered, "We'll have to rent it sometime". Scanning the selection she found want she was looking for "You're the one that I Want, Grease". Ginny turned to Harry "You start it"

Harry:

_I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_

Ginny decided to have to fun and grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt and pulls him close to her, Harry looked at her with a look that said surprised and scared all at the same time

Ginny:

_You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

Ginny pokes Harry in the chest and continues

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

Harry:

_Nothing left_

_Nothing left for me to do_

Both:

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

Ginny let go of Harry's shirt and backed away a little and continued

Ginny:

_If you're filled_

_With affection_

_You're to shy to convey_

_Better take my direction_

_Feel your way_

Harry with the same look as earlier, turned to Hermione and Ron, who both smiled. He turned back to Ginny.

Harry:

_I better shape up_

_'Cause you need a man_

Ginny:

_I need a man_

_Who can keep me satisfied_

Hermione's eyebrows shut up at this and looked at Ron, Ron on the other hand was trying not to picture what Harry would do to Ginny to keep her satisfied.

Harry:

_I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove_

Ginny:

_You better prove_

_That my faith is justified_

Harry:

_Are you sure_

Ginny:

_Yes I'm sure _(Harry joins in here) _down deep inside_

Both:

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want_

Harry leaned into Ginny and kissed her on the lips, they locked like that until…

"Oi, that's my sister" Ron roared. "Harry and I have been dating for a while now, don't you know that it's time that you got use to us kissing." Ginny informed her brother, hands on her hips. "I guess" Ron replied. Hermione jumped up "Ron, our turn."

"So, what song do you want to sing love?" Ron asked Hermione who returned a smile that said that her mind was ticking away. "Following Ginny's lead, What play did we go to on our second date?" Ron puzzled until it hit him "Mamma Mia?" Hermione's big smile was the answer needed. "Lay All Your Love on Me, Mamma Mia". Hermione replied into the microphone.

Both:

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

Ron:

_I wasn't jealous before we met_

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

_But now it isn't true _

_Now everything is new_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_I beg of you_

Ginny and Harry look at each other and smile.

Hermione:

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me..._

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_

_I still don't know what you've done with me_

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

_I feel a kind of fear_

_When I don't have you near_

_Unsatisfied_

_I skip my pride_

_I beg you dear_

Ron:

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Hermione:

_I've had a few little love affairs_

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

Ron:

_I used to think that was sensible_

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

Both:

_'Cause everything is new_

_And everything is you_

_And all I've learned_

_Has overturned_

_What can I do?_

_Don't go wasting your emotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me _

_Don't go wasting your emotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

_Don't go sharing your devotion _

_Lay all your love on me_

Ron and Hermione walk closer to each other until their lips and they kissed.

"You know, we'll have to go see that play sometime" Ginny asked the group.

Hermione came back over to the couch and sat down "That was fun we'll have to do that again sometime." Ron came back over and sat next to Hermione. "Are we done with the Karaoke machine?" Ron asked.

Harry toke Ginny's hand, "Actually, there's one more song I want to do, since you decided to sing a song for Hermione and I got smacked. Harry looked at Ginny who was playing innocent. Hermione smiled, she had an idea of what song Harry would pick. Her and Ginny heard a song by Rascal Flatts and Ginny commented that she would die if Harry sang this for her, unknown to Ginny, Harry overheard and the words to the song described how he felt about her.

"Ginny you know I love you, I heard you once say that there was a song that you loved and in your words 'I would die if Harry sang this for me'. Harry noticed Ginny's shocked face and the tears welling up.


	5. Harry's Surprise for Ginny

Harry approached the karaoke machine for the fourth and said "I Won't Let Go, Rascal Flats"

The music barely started when Ginny started crying.

_It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

Ginny came up beside Harry wrapping her arms around his waist and he returns the hug

_You think you're lost_

_But you're not lost on your own_

_you're not alone_

Hermione looked at Ron with tears in her eyes, Ron used his thumb to wipe them away "He really does love her does he?" Hermione looked at Ron "This is the prove your brothers need."

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

Nobody noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come in the back door, Molly came in where the four teenagers were and seen her son and his girlfriend on the couch watching her daughter and her boyfriend, there arms wrapped around each other. She noticed what was going on, Arthur came up behind and put his arm around her shoulders. Molly looked at her husband "Won't be long would it?" Arthur asked his wife. Molly replied "My guess is by the end of the summer".

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

Ginny's other brothers came in behind their parents and noticed their sister and boyfriend. George looked at Charlie, Percy, and Bill, "He does love her, doesn't he" Charlie broke the silence between the brothers.

They came and stood beside their parents, Ron and Bill's eyes met, and Ron noticed his other brothers. "If Harry would sing a song for her, especially one that describes how he feels about Ginny, that should be prove you need that he does love her." Ron send those thoughts to his brothers.

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

Tears were flowing out of Ginny's eyes as she rests her head on Harry's shoulder. She felt Harry's thumb wipe away the tears on the side of her face that wasn't against his shirt.

_And I won't let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down_

_It won't get you down_

_you're gonna make it_

_Yeah I know you can make it_

Ginny noticed Harry's grip tightened around her.

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I won't let go_

_Won't let you go_

_No I won't_

No one said a word for a moment, until everyone started clapping.

"How long have you all been standing there?" Ginny asked. "We came before the, what I guessing was the second verse" Arthur replied. "We wasn't that far behind". Charlie walked closer to Harry and Ginny, as he got closer he noticed his sister standing in front of Harry. "Want to hurt him you'll have to go through me. Ginny replied.

"Actually, I was going to say…..good job". Charlie replied with a smile. "That's all the prove we need that you really do care about her Harry". Bill added. George then added "Just treat her right and we'll have no problems.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Harry replied "Have you meet her, I would be bat boogey hexed to death, by her alone, and if I did anything to hurt her, which I won't dream about doing, I'd throw myself to you and let you beat the ever loving crap of me…one at a time.

No one spoke for a few minutes, "I don't think that would be necessary" Ron broke the silence. Harry and Ginny then leaned into each other and kissed, not paying attention to the whistles and cat calls.

Ginny and Harry broke apart, "I love you" Ginny looked up into Harry's green eyes, "I love you too" Harry looked down into her brown eyes.

"He's not letting her go is he?" Charlie asked his brothers who were all standing in the kitchen leaving their sister and Harry alone in the sitting room. "I do know one thing" Ron broke the silence, his brothers looked him "What?" George asked. "By the end of the summer…..there will be a ring on Ginny's finger" Ron replied.

It's true by the end of the summer, there will be a ring on Ginny's finger and a wedding would follow, and her brothers…never questioned Harry's love for Ginny again.


End file.
